Spherus Magna
Spherus Magna was the homeland of the Great Beings, Agori, Glatorian, Skrall, Vorox, and Energized Protodermis. It was rebuilt later by Mata Nui with unintentional help by Makuta Teridax. History Sometime before 100,000 BGC, Energized Protodermis forced itself from the core of Spherus Magna to the surface. It was discovered by Spherus Magna's inhabitants, some of whom touched the substance and were destroyed, later, another villager used a tool to investigate it, only to have it transformed into a trident. This made these villagers discover the potential of Energized Protodermis, and a war arose over the possession of it. These inhabitants were unaware that the substance spread across the planet and threatened to break the planet up during the war. Glatorian were soldiers in this war. While they fought, the Great Beings began investigating the Protodermis. However, the Great Beings did, and kept themselves neutral during the war. Therefore, they used the Energized Protodermis to engineer a synthetic version simply named Protodermis. This powerless version was used to create a synthezoid named Mata Nui. For five years, the Great Beings' creations, the Matoran, worked in the "darkness" of Spherus Magna, unaware of their labors. The Great Beings themselves forged the Kanohi Ignika, and then awakened Mata Nui and sent him off to accomplish several tasks. Despite the Great Beings' intervention, they were unable to stop the impending disaster. Spherus Magna was stricken by a cataclysm known as the Shattering, shattering the planet into three pieces. The desert area, along with the Great Volcano and some more, became a planet later known as Bara Magna. The ocean of Aqua Magna became a moon of Bara Magna. The jungle of Bota Magna, along with the Northern Frost and some more, also became a moon of Bara Magna. Mata Nui, in the prototype robot body, attempted to pull the moons of Bara Magna together, but Makuta Teridax stopped him. During the ensuing battle, Teridax tried to destroy Bara Magna with a gravic blast. Instead, the blast pulled Aqua and Bota Magna back to the planet's surface. Aqua Magna hit Teridax and killed him. Once Spherus Magna was re-fused, Mata Nui used life energy to make the planet a thriving world. Mata Nui's prototype robot crashed to the ground, but his spirit went back into the Ignika. Mata Nui, having fulfilled his destiny, left the planet, after bidding his people farewell. Brothers in Arms On the Spherus Magna of this dimension, there are gigantic organisms and trees. The Great Beings here constructed the Matoran as large beings resembling the main universe's Toa so they could perform labor in villages. In contrast, the Toa were given the smaller stature of the main universe's Matoran for added agility. They were also granted Elemental Powers and Kanohi powers. The first Toa were created to repair the planet and protect it from the shattering that the Great Beings felt was imminent after Energized Protodermis was discovered and the war over this resource began. The Toa were sent underground with containers to hold the Energized Protodermis and the duty of repairing all the planet's damage. After five years, the task , dubbed the Melding, was successfully completed. Ko-Matoran Mazeka and Shadow Matoran Vultraz found themselves passing through a portal during their conflict in Karda Nui, emerging into this alternative universe's Spherus Magna. Here, the two Matoran discovered a gigantic organism capable of firing razor sharp crystals and turning objects into energy, and a massive tree banded in gold metal. The two then met a pair of beings resembling a Ga-Matoran and a Toa of Water. When Mazeka inquired as to their whereabouts, the Matoran introduced herself as Toa Macku, and stated she was pleased to meet a "hero of the Melding" (since Mazeka and Vultraz fit her understanding of Toa rather than mere Matoran). The four then traveled to a village Ga-Koro as Macku related the story of The Melding. She also revealed that her companion the Ga-Matoran, was actually Helryx. After Macku had finished her tale, Mazeka informed her that he and Vultraz were not from Spherus Magna, and that they needed a way home. Macku eventually suggested that the pair visit the Great Beings themselves, who would be able to help them. Macku then brought the two Matoran a guide, who turned out to be Makuta Teridax. Clad in white armor, the Makuta race here was loyal and fully dedicated to the service of light and of the Great Beings. Teridax led the two Matoran to the fortress of the Great Beings, where they and the Great Beings forged a deal. Vultraz was to be taken away to be tested, to see why he was so full of shadow, and Mazeka was to returned to the Matoran Universe, exchanging Vultraz with a being from alternative universe. Mazeka chose white-clad Teridax, and together, they prepared to return. Re-Formation When Mata Nui took over the Prototype Robot, He re-formed Spherus Magna, killing Teridax in the process. The destroyed Great Spirit Robot was evacuated, therefore letting the Matoran out onto Spherus Magna. They tried to live in peace with the Agori. Onua later sent Chiara, Zaria, Orde, and Gelu on a mission to find the great beings. However, the Toa were unaware that Marendar had been activated, and was going to persecute them. Kopaka was out searching for a spot to build New Atero, when he saw Karzahni's body in a canyon. Around this time, the Gold Skinned Being was completing a fortress. Section History This is the individual history of the three sections of Spherus Magna. Aqua Magna Aqua Magna was originally the ocean of Spherus Magna. When the Shattering occurred, Aqua Magna broke loose and became a moon of Bara Magna. When the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, completed his mission, he was returning to Bara Magna, when he fell into a coma because of a virus which the Brotherhood of Makuta had infected him with, and "crashed" on Aqua Magna. In the impact, part of the Mainland inside the Matoran Universe broke loose, punched out of Mata Nui's "chest" and subsequently rose up up the surface of Aqua Magna, forming an island which was later known as Voya Nui. After crash-landing, many islands of the Matoran Universe rose to the surface. Mata Nui's camouflage system also formed an island over his head, an island which was later known as the island of Mata Nui. .]] After the Toa Mahri destroyed the Stone Cord, Voya Nui sank back to it's original position. When the Toa Nuva awoke the great spirit, the Matoran Universe was reformed. Makuta Teridax located and possessed Mata Nui's "brain", a bank of machinery far beneath the surface of Metru Nui. When Teridax arose as the new Great Spirit on Aqua Magna, the Island of Mata Nui broke apart, destroying the landmass on the surface of the planet. Makuta Teridax later left for Bara Magna to kill the great spirit. Later, during a battle on that planet, a gravity blast from Teridax pulled the moon back toward Bara Magna (unintentional), and they rejoined, along with Bota Magna. Right before the moon rejoined with Bara Magna, Mata Nui pushed Teridax in the way, and he was crushed, finally killing the traitor. Bara Magna Bara Magna was once a section of Spherus Magna, and held a very advanced civilization. Many of the warriors on the planet were enlisted to fight in the Core War over the Energized Protodermis discovered elsewhere on the planet. During the war, the planet shattered, and the largest fragment was Bara Magna. The majority of the population were also on Bara Magna at the time, though a minority were trapped on the moons. The members of the Rock Tribe, which had previously inhabited a different area on the planet, were cut off from their home as a result of the disaster. The Skrall attempted to establish a camp near the Black Spike Mountains, but encountered the violent shapeshifters which they dubbed Baterra, who killed many of their number. The Sand Tribe, already a reclusive tribe, gradually devolved into savages as a reaction to the Shattering. It also worsened the availability of the scarce resources of the planet, and helped create a need for a new planet-wide social system. The Agori, organized into tribes, began hiring Glatorian to fight in arenas for resources. The Skrall, commanded by their only remaining leader, Tuma, migrated south, and into the previously uninhabited city of Roxtus at the base of the Black Spike Mountains. Tuma, observing the Agori social system, began to participate in it as well, as part of his newly formulated plan of global domination. The Rock Tribe was approached by Ice Tribe Agori Metus, who sought to ally with them out of self-preservation. Recently, the Element Lords escaped their confinement, and began fighting in the area north of the White Quartz Mountains, seeking to enter the Valley of the Maze and claim the power of the Great Beings. Three Agori - Tarduk, Crotesius and Kirbold - launched an expedition to the north to discover the secret of the Red Star, and had many altercations with the Element Lords during their travels. Tuma, in response to the migration of the Baterra, ordered an attack on the free city of Atero on the day of the Great Tournament. The Skrall arrived and savagely took the Arena Magna by force, killing many Glatorian and Agori. The survivors fled the arena and moved into the surrounding caves in the desert, to plan their defense against the Skrall. Mata Nui, having been trapped in the Kanohi Ignika and exiled from his body, soon arrived on Bara Magna. He was discovered by the Agori Metus, who offered him a ride to Vulcanus where he observed the arena match between Ackar and Strakk. Intervening to save Ackar's life from the treacherous warrior for the Ice Tribe, Mata Nui gained the friendship and alliance of the Fire Tribe warrior and fellow Glatorian Kiina. During this, the village of Tajun was attacked and destroyed by a united force of Skrall and Bone Hunters. Traveling to the Underground Lab of the Great Beings by Thornatus, Mata Nui and his companions were attacked by a Skopio, and a group of Bone Hunters hired by Metus to assassinate them. They survived the encounter, but arrived too late to save Tajun. After exploring the lab, Berix and Gresh joined the party and witnessed Mata Nui using the Ignika to bestow Elemental Powers on the three Glatorian before departing for Tesara. In Tesara, Ackar interrupted an arena match between Tarix and Vastus to request that the arena match system be discarded in favor of uniting the villages against their common adversaries. Although this was initially met with skepticism, the Agori agreed to this. While in Tesara, Kiina and Berix were lured away, kidnapped by the Rock Tribe and brought to Roxtus. Mata Nui traveled to Roxtus and challenged Tuma in one-on-one arena combat for the freedom of his allies. Using fighting techniques learned from Ackar, Mata Nui defeated the leader Skrall but the victory was interrupted by the revelation that Metus had betrayed the villages. A group of Scarabax beetles distracted the Skrall forces long enough for a force of Glatorian and Agori to arrive and challenge the Rock Tribe. During the struggle, Mata Nui transformed Metus into a serpent and won the battle by combining his power with that of the Glatorian. Following the battle, Mata Nui journeyed to northern Bara Magna in search of the secrets the Valley of the Maze could tell him about the power of the Great Beings. He returned with a power source for the ancient robot that the Agori had inadvertently turned into their home. Taking control of the robot, Mata Nui began to pull Bota Magna and Aqua Magna towards Bara Magna to reunite the planets. However, his efforts were interrupted by Teridax arriving on the planet in Mata Nui's old body. The two began fighting on the planet, with Teridax eventually gaining an advantage and declaring Bara Magna his. Mata Nui refused to back down, however, and used his strength and determination to redirect one of Teridax's gravity attacks at Aqua Magna and Bota Magna. His efforts were successful, and the power of gravity pulled the two fragments further into the gravitational field of Bara Magna, causing them to plummet irreversibly onto the desert planet. During the descent, Mata Nui pushed Teridax into the path of the fragment from Aqua Magna, and it hit the back of Teridax's head, impacting the core processor and killing Teridax. The two fragments then collided with Bara Magna, reforming Spherus Magna. Using the rest of the robot's power, Mata Nui made the Bara Magna desert bloom with flora. Bota Magna Bota Magna was originally the name of a jungle on Spherus Magna. This jungle was home to the Jungle Tribe. There was also a mountain range in Bota Magna, which hosted the Rock Tribe. The Iron Tribe also lived here. Also the Great Being who touched the Ignika was also imprisioned here in a cell for going insane. Due to the Core War the Shattering occurred, Bota Magna together with the Northern Frost broke loose from the rest of Spherus Magna, and formed a moon, which would later be known only as Bota Magna. In Reign of Shadows, a Great Being sensed Vezon with the Olmak. He then used his power of speaking between dimensions to contact Vezon. To try and free the Great Being, Vezon recruited Miserix, Axonn, Brutaka, Artakha, Lewa Nuva, Helryx, Tuyet, Kapura, and Hafu, beings that were shot out of space by Teridax (with the exception of Lewa, who went out on purpose). Later, during the final battle on Bara Magna, a gravity blast from Teridax shattered the moon and pulled it back towards Bara Magna. Along with the moon of Aqua Magna, Bota Magna rejoined Bara Magna to construct Spherus Magna. Giant bio-mechanical creatures created by the Great Beings watched as areas where trees didn't grow anymore, grew again. Society & Inhabitants Spherus Magna was the former home of Energized Protodermis. The planet was the Great Beings's home, Matoran's home, Agori's home, and the Glatorian. Spherus Magna was where Mata Nui was created. Where Great Beings moved after The Shattering is unknown. After Makuta was defeated, the inhabits of the Matoran Universe evacuated their homes and came to live on Spherus Magna after it was reformed by Mata Nui. Geography *Spherus Magna was home to forges burning hotter than stars and caverns of ice, both were used in the forging of the Kanohi Ignika. *After The Shattering, Spherus Magna was seperated into Aqua Magna, Bara Magna, and Bota Magna. Locations *Vulcanus - The Fire village, inhabited by the Fire Tribe. *Iron Canyon *Tajun - The Water village, inhabited by the Water Tribe. *'Sandray Canyon' - A canyon near the Sea of Liquid Sand. Named after creatures inhabiting the Sea of Liquid Sand. *Sea of Liquid Sand - A sea of quick-sand-like material. *'Knee Island' - A peninsula in the Sea of Liquid Sand. *Tesara - The Jungle village, inhabited by the Jungle Tribe. Sometimes called "the Twin village". *'Hot Springs' *'Dunes of Treason' *Skrall River *Atero *The Dark Falls - Part of the Skrall River *Roxtus *Black Spike Mountains - A mountain range north of the desert of Bara Magna *'Skull Mountain' - A mountain in the Black Spike Mountains *Scrapyard-largest collection of Ruins, where Agori are usually seen searching through it, especially Berix. *Iconox-The Ice Village, inhabited by the Ice Tribe. *Great Volcano *Forest of Blades - forest on Bara Magna. Trees contain trapped soldiers from the Core War. Known Area of Spherus Magna See Also *Bota Magna *Bara Magna *Aqua Magna *2009 *Solis Magna *2010 fi:Spherus Magna Category:Locations Category:2009 Category:2010